Regresa a mi
by Hawbray
Summary: El gran día dela boda de Rachel y Finn ¿Se casarán al fin? ¿Qué pasara con Quinn? Canción: Regresa a mí (Unbreak my heart) Il Divo


Regresa a mi...

El gran día. Después de las regionales se casaban. Rachel y Finn unían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Todos absolutamente todos se oponían a dicha unión, pero, solo Quinn había manifestado su inconformidad con dicha unión. Todos creían que era porque la rubia aun amaba a Finn, su argumento era que aun eran muy jóvenes para cometer esa locura; solo Rachel sabía la verdad. Durante varios meses habían estado viéndose a escondidas, pero, a la primera crisis ella no dudo en darle el sí a Finn sabiendo que con esa decisión estaba acabando con la ilusión de la rubia. Rubia que en ese momento se encontraba en un bar a las afueras de Lima.

**Dame otra copa** \- pidió sentada en uno de los banquillos frente a la barra.

**Aquí tienes** \- le entrego una copa de tequila.

**Gracias..**.- dijo mirando un escenario improvisado - **¿Noche de karaoke?**

**Si** \- dijo el chico guardando unos vasos - **¿Te inscribo?**

**Claro...porque no** \- respondió bebiéndose de golpe el trago.

_**¿Dónde estás? .S**_

**En un bar .Q**

¿_**Qué diablos haces en un bar? Vente rápido que Berry esta histérica. S**_

**No iré, no insistas. Q**

_**¿Por qué? .S**_

**Ella sabe muy bien porque. Q**

_**¿Al menos dime en que bar estas? .S**_

**Ligth nouth. Q**

_**Ok .S**_

**¿A qué horas inicia el karaoke? **\- pregunto después de guardar el celular.

**En unos 10 minutos**

**Okay, dame algo más de beber** \- dijo mirando la copa vacía

**¿Mal de amores?** \- dijo entregándole un vaso de vodka

**Bastante** \- dijo bebiéndoselo de golpe **\- esta fuerte** \- arrugo un poco la frente mientras el chico reía.

...

**Ya está todo listo Rachel**

**Quiero esperar a Quinn **\- dijo mirando el celular

**Rachel tenemos 5 minutos** \- dijo Finn entrando - **es ahora o nunca.**

**Enana ve** \- dijo Santana parándose de la silla - **Quinn no vendrá**

**Ella prometió que vendría** \- dijo con los ojos aguados

**No vendrá** \- le dijo la latina mostrándole los sms - **vez ella no vendrá, terminemos con este show y cásense de una vez que yo debo ir a buscar a mi amiga.**

**Yo...**\- dijo con la voz quebrada

**Vamos Rach** \- dijo Finn tomándola del brazo mientras sonreía como tonto - **es hora princesa**

**Si...**\- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada "_princesa_" así le había dicho Quinn la noche anterior mientras hacían el amor - **vamos...**

...

**Buenas noches** \- dijo un chico pálido - **damos inicio con nuestra ronda de karaoke, tenemos un dueto entre Spencer Federer y Quinn Fabray** \- dijo alejándose del escenario

**¿Conoces la canción? **\- le pregunto la pelinegra

**Si y me define en este momento.**

La guitarra comenzó a sonar.

**Spencer**

_**No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti, ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.**_

**Quinn** (_cerró los ojos a la hora de cantar_)

_**Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar, recuperemos lo que se ha perdido**_

**Spencer**

_**Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí**_

**Quinn** (_dejaba caer libremente sus lágrimas mientras cantaba el coro_)

_**Dime que sí, yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mí…**_

**Quinn** _(miro hacia el público mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista)_

_**Extraño el amor que se fue, extraño la dicha también, quiero que vuelvas a mí y me vuelvas a querer.**_

**Spencer**

_**No puedo más si tu no estás, tienes que llegar, mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…**_

**Juntas**

_**Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí, dime que sí, yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mí…**_

_En ese momento entraban al bar 2 morenas y una rubia, que se quedaron estáticas al ver a Quinn en el escenario_

**Quinn** (_apretaba con fuerza los ojos mientras su voz cada vez mas se cortaba_)

_**No me abandones así**_

Spencer

_**Hablando solo de ti**_

**Quinn** (_se abrazo a si misma sin dejar de llorar)_

_**Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos**_

**Juntas**

_**Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,**_

_Una morena lloraba en los brazos de la rubia mientras la otra se abría campo entre la gente para llegar al escenario_

_**Dime que sí, yo no quiero llorar, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí**_

**Quinn **(_abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a la latina parada frente al escenario con lágrimas en sus ojos)_

_**Dime que si, dime que si**_

**Spencer**

_**Regresa a mí, regresa a mí**_

**¿Qué haces aquí?** \- le pregunta la rubia poco después de bajar del escenario

**Vinimos a buscarte**

**¿Vinimos? ¿Quiénes?** \- dijo frunciendo el ceño

**Espérame aquí **\- dijo la latina mientras se perdía en la multitud, la rubia caminaba de nuevo hacia la barra sin prestar atención a su amiga

**Que voz la tuya** \- le dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa

**Gracias **\- dijo mirando sus manos - **dame otro vodka por favor.**

**Excelente canción** \- le dijo una voz que al girarse reconoció a Spencer

**Salió bien** \- dijo intentando sonreír.

**Este es mi número** \- le entrego una hoja - **para cuando vengas a cantar**

**Gracias** \- respondió mientras la chica se marchaba

**Toma** \- le entrego el camarero, se lo bebió de golpe

**¿Cuánto te debo?** \- dijo parándose del banquillo

**Cortesía de la casa** \- dijo el chico sonriendo

**Gracias** \- dijo guardando sus manos dentro de la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

El aire frio golpeo de lleno su rostro que logró que más lágrimas salieran descontroladas, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. A esta hora Rachel ya debía estar casada, pensaba mientras encendía el cigarrillo y comenzaba a caminar en la fría noche. Saco sus audífonos y empezó a oír música, se desconecto por completo del mundo mientras inútilmente trataba de frenar las lagrimas que caían por su rostro.

Una luz ilumino su caminar, al girarse se encontró de frente con Santana, se había olvidado de ella. Pero no pudo reconocer a las otras 2 personas que iban con ella. Dio una última calada su cigarrillo antes de botarlo al suelo y espero que llegara la latina a su lado.

**Te dije que me esperaras** \- dijo sacudiendo los brazos al rededor de su cuerpo

**Lo siento, lo olvide** \- dijo limpiándose las traicioneras lágrimas

**¿Cómo te sientes?** \- pregunto preocupada

**No deberías estar en la celebración de la boda de los Hudson - Berry **\- dijo con ironía mientras sacaba del interior de su chaqueta una botella de licor y comenzaba a beberla libremente.

**No lo hagas** \- dijo la latina tratando de quitarle la botella

**Ya nada importa Santana** \- dijo dando media vuelta mientras salía a correr

QUINN ESPERA! - Escucho un grito que la hizo frenarse en seco

**¿Rachel?** \- se giro temblorosa mientras la morena corría a su lado

**Lo siento lo siento** \- dijo apenas llego al frente de la rubia - **soy una tonta, perdóname perdóname **\- decía mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia y lloraba desconsoladamente

**Tu tomaste tu decisión Rachel **\- dijo la rubia tratando de sonar lo más fría posible y aguantándose las ganas de devolverle el abrazo - **no deberías estar aquí.**

**Aquí, a tu lado, es a donde pertenezco** \- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se derritiera de cariño

¿**Y Finn? **\- dijo acariciándole la mejilla suavemente

**No me case** \- dijo con una torpe risa -** no pude**

**Oh Rach!** \- dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

**No fui consciente de lo que hacía hasta que me vi, en ese altar, sin ti **\- dijo mientras caían unas lágrimas por su rostro - **no aguante y salí corriendo**

**Te amo ¿lo sabes?** \- dijo la rubia dándole un casto beso

**Lo sé** \- dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia - **te prometo que borrare todo el dolor que te he causado.**

**¿De qué hablas? **\- dijo frunciendo el ceño

**Te escuche cantar** \- dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes de la rubia - **y no déjate que te vuelvas a sentir a sí. Te amo demasiado Quinn Fabray **\- dijo antes de besarla mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en sus cuerpos - **esto es como en las películas románticas**

**Lo es** \- dijo riendo - **Te Amo Rachel**

**¿Me darías el honor de ser tu novia Quinn Fabray?** \- pregunto la morena mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia.

**Sí, claro que si** \- dijo sonriendo - **regresas a mi**

**Regreso a ti mi amor** \- dijo robándole un beso.

**Y... ¿ahora qué?**

**Se nos puede venir el mundo encima Quinn pero contigo a mi lado podre soportarlo** \- dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla

**Debemos irnos** \- dijo poniéndole su chaqueta a la morena - **anda vamos que Santana nos dé un aventón**

Caminaron abrazadas hasta el auto donde las esperaban las otras 2 chicas

**¿Todo bien Quinn?** \- pregunto la latina con una sonrisa

**Mejor que ****nunca**** San...Gracias**


End file.
